


Dreaming of A Happy Ending

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Blake wonders if what happened on that bridge really happened, or if it was all just a pleasant fantasy.





	Dreaming of A Happy Ending

Blake wondered sometimes if she was dreaming.

It seemed like an unbelievably cliche thing, to the point where she couldn’t help but scoff at herself whenever the thought entered her mind. Was she supposed to be a heroine in a romance novel, gushing over how everything was like a dream when she was with her beloved? Was she going to stare deeply into Yang’s eyes and swoon next, throwing the back of her hand over her forehead and falling into Yang’s strong arms?

Well, actually, that last part didn’t sound too bad.

Still, though, as silly as it was, there was a certain gnawing uncertainty that made the thought hard to shake.

She couldn’t believe that she’d survived her fight with Adam. Even the first one had been a close thing, and she’d only made it out because Yang sacrificed a _limb_ for her. Sure, the two of them were more powerful the second time, and weren’t worn out from fighting the white fang and grimm like they’d been at the fall of Beacon, and even then it was close, but… them winning seemed impossible. A fantasy. Even Yang _finding_ her and Adam had been practically a miracle. A part of her grimly considered that the more likely outcome was that Adam had smashed her head on a rock, and she was lying there bleeding out as her brain conjured up a more palatable future.

So whenever she got too happy, a little too comfortable in Yang’s arms, she couldn’t help but wonder about it.

One day, she shared that worry with Yang.

It wasn’t something she’d planned. Honestly, she was a little embarrassed to say it out loud, afraid that Yang would roll her eyes at it or blow it off, so she’d kept quiet. But they had been cuddling, and the thought had entered Blake’s mind, and Yang had caught her suddenly morose expression.

“Something wrong, sunshine?”

‘Sunshine’. It was a silly nickname for her. It was obvious that between the two of them, Yang was the sun, all bright colours and brash, easy energy. And yet Yang insisted that Blake was _her_ sunshine, when it should be the other way around. Blake had to admit, it made her smile a little, how easily and sincerely Yang said it.

“It’s nothing,” Blake said.

Yang frowned down at her. Blake was in Yang’s lap, leaning back against her, and so she could feel every shift Yang made as she focused her attention downward.

“It isn’t,” Yang insisted. “Something’s bothering you.”

“It really isn’t anything important…” Blake said.

“But it’s not nothing, right?” Yang said. “C’mon, tell me what’s up.”

Blake sighed. “It’s stupid,” she said.

“I promise I won’t laugh,” Yang said, flashing her a grin.

“I’m not sure I believe you,” Blake said.

“Aw, c’mon,” Yang said, looking mock hurt. “That’s not nice.”

“Fine,” Blake said, shaking her head. “Sometimes... “ She gently reached up and wrapped her arms around Yang’s, pulling it close to her for comfort. “I worry that this is all just a dream.”

“A dream?” Yang asked.

“Yeah,” Blake said, resting her chin on Yang’s arm as Yang hugged her close. “Like… that I didn’t really survive that fight with Adam at the falls.”

Blake felt Yang tense up slightly. She couldn’t blame her. The memory was still a little raw for the both of them.

“It was a miracle that you even found me,” Blake said. “And we only just barely survived. I keep thinking… maybe this is all just a fantasy, and really Adam did kill me, and I’m bleeding out there now.”

Yang was silent for a moment. Then she shifted, lifting the arm that Blake wasn’t clinging to up to her face.

Blake glanced up just in time for Yang to reach down and wipe something on her face. Blake recoiled back and rubbed at her face with a hand, coming away with something on her hand that looked… like…

“ _Did you just rub snot on me?!_ ” Blake shrieked, leaping to her feet and wiping her hands off on her shirt in disgust.

Yang grinned up at her. “What, was that not your greatest fantasy?” she asked.

“No!” Blake yelled.

“Guess this can’t be a dream then, huh?” Yang said. “Who’d dream about their girlfriend rubbing snot on them?”

Blake stared at her in disbelief for a second, and then sighed, rubbing her temples.

“You’re unbelievable…” she said.

Yang laughed. “I’m right, though,” she said.

“Yes,” Blake admitted. “I guess I probably wouldn’t ever _dream_ that you’d do something so disgusting.”

“And that’s how you know that I’m the real deal,” Yang said.

Blake shook her head, but she couldn’t stop herself from smiling a little. It was immature, and silly, and _definitely_ gross but Yang’s idea really had work. She couldn’t imagine that _this_ was something that she’d dream up. The idea that this was all in her head suddenly seemed to lose all its power, the creeping plausibility that had let the idea slip into her mind over and over crumbling away in the face of Yang’s unpredictability.

Blake sat back down, leaning back against Yang again.

“Thanks,” she said.

“For rubbing snot on you?” Yang said. “Hey, any time.”

Blake wrinkled her nose. “I’d appreciate if you _never_ did that again, actually.”

Yang laughed, and Blake closed her eyes, smiling.

This life wasn’t perfect enough to be a dream. But that just made it better than any dream could be.


End file.
